House Of Anubis: Season Four: The House Of Anubis Returns
by BlackCat46
Summary: The house of Anubis is back and new mysteries return with it. Familiar faces reappear and new people who nobody trusts. What adventures await the students of Anubis house? Who is their real enemy and who can they trust? (OCs. R&R. I own just the plot.) Patricia's POV.
1. Pranks

(I own only plot.)

"Now, you're sure this is going to work?" I asked for the millionth time, stood outside Amber and Willow's room.

"Positive. Now come on, scarper, preferably _before_ old Vic or Trudy or some other dozy and boring adult comes for us!" Eddie told me.

I checked the roping for the sixtieth time in five minutes of rigging. "OK, I just hope we don't get caught out. Last time, it landed on Vera, remember? Victor said that if we pulled one more stupid shenanigan like that, we'd be expelled." I told him.

"Yacker, quit stressing. Remember, Dad's the principal, he isn't likely to expel us, if you go, then I go. Remember that?" Eddie grinned like a drunken and high Cheshire cat, grabbing my wrist, then yanking me onto the bathroom floor. While I lay on the ground, laughing like a nutjob, I heard footsteps. I'd totally forgotten that Victor and Trudy were still in the house, despite everyone else being out and about on a Saturday.

I heard the door handle on Amber and Willow's room open and someone let out a shriek. Eddie poked his head around the wall and said "Oh. That's not good. She's gonna kill us." He ducked back in and mimed frilly skirts and feather dusters.

"Who are you on about at all, Slimeball?" I asked in exasperation.

"Someone who made a horribly surprising reappearance." He told me.

Well, I wasn't getting to grips with it. I poked my head around the door. A person in yellow and white, looking a bit like a fried egg on two legs that was dripping in gunk, was growling disgusting words under their breath. I gasped and ducked back in. "Oh, God, Eddie!" I very quietly gulped.

"I know. What are we going to do now?" Eddie looked at me nervously.

Very quietly, not wanting to attract attention, I went in for a hug. "I don't know what to do now, Eddie. I'm scared." I whispered.

Then the door opened behind us and a voice said "You two!"


	2. The First Serious Mistake

(I own only plot.)

We looked up and saw the Gunky Fried Egg On Two Legs. "You two did this!"

"We have never pulled anything like it in our lives." I stated, trying to lie my way out of it.

"Don't give me that nonsense, you irritating little-" The Gunky Fried Egg On Two Legs growled.

"Hey-hey-hey! What happened?!" A softer and more gentle voice asked in surprise and slight amusement.

"These two foul children rigged Amber and Willow's bedroom door so that a bucket tipped up and gunked me." The G.F.E.O.T.L snarled.

Our kind housemother bit back a chuckle. "OK, Vera, go get yourself cleaned up. Let me deal with these naughty children." She gently patted Vera's back and escorted her out. "You two, stay there."

We watched the two leave, then looked at each other. "Eddie, I'm really scared. What is Vera doing back here?"

"I don't know, but if she gets onto some sort of thing, we'll have to promise to always have each other's backs." Eddie whispered.

I snuggled up into his side, feeling his protective arm around me. "I promise you that I'll never let anything bad happen and that I'll always have your back." I whispered, petrified. This might well be the last day we spend together.

"I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always be there as your rock and I'll always have your back." Eddie told me, hugging me.

Just then, footsteps came in again. "Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Trudy asked, though I could tell she was dying to laugh.

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer." I informed her with my usual attitude.

"OK, Eddie, what do you have to say about this prank?" She asked, turning on Eddie.

"Neither of us knew about this, OK? We're both innocent." Eddie defended.

"Oh, come on! I know you two well enough to know you did this. You're little rebels, in every single way." She wasn't laughing now.

"You've got that image in your head, haven't you?" I asked her.

"Never mind that, I'm serious! You two are in a lot of trouble! That was dangerous, not to mention stupid. Do you have any idea of the damage a falling bucket can do? You could quite well put her in the hospital, then you really would have needed a lawyer! Now tell me honestly and don't make things worse for yourselves by lying or threatening to take this to court. Did you or did you not rig that trap on that bedroom door?" Trudy had never used this tone on anyone, not even when Jerome and Alfie had turned all her cleaning supplies bright red to look like blood.

Eddie stared at her while I thought of an out. I just saw one thing. Yell at her and tell her that we hadn't done it. So I opened my mouth. "Look, we had nothing to do with this and we _never will_! Just because you're all friendly with her now doesn't give you any rights to accuse us of things we never did!" I yelled at her.

By this time, I was on my feet. "Patricia, you know how much I love you kids and how much it hurts to do this, but I'm giving you detention and you are grounded. You're on chores for a whole week, alone and you are to sit in the living room until fifteen minutes before curfew and you are not allowed to hang around with your friends." Trudy was under a spell, wasn't she?

"You've been captured! You're with _them,_ aren't you? Well, I won't fall for your tricks!" I snapped, grabbed Eddie and dragged him off with me.

When we were back in school, he said "What was that?!"

"That woman hated Vera, and now they're joined at the hip? Vera's had her hypnotised once, who's to say she hasn't done it again?" I asked. "It's their plan to take over the school."

Eddie said "Yacker, I think that you've been in way too many mysteries. Look, we might as well accept it. Trudy just accused us of something we evidently did and that's that. We should just accept the consequences and leave it at that."

"Eddie, since when are you Mr Responsibility?!" I asked him, disgusted.

"Since you became Miss Totally Irresponsible. One of us has to prevent us both getting _arrested_ all the time and I do not see it being you!" Eddie snarled at me.

"Well, in that case, it's over! I'm not dating someone who happens to have moved on to _their _side!" I growled and pushed Eddie out of my way.

* * *

After supper, which I'd left untouched, the dark haired dangerous one said "Patricia, you're on chores."

"Do it yourself, I have better things to do with my life." I snapped at her and flounced off. I heard her yelling at me from the hall as I stalked upstairs, a chorus of mutters and gasping and chuckles behind me.

I spent my night in my room, away from the rest of the world. Nobody dared to come near me. I wished I hadn't broken up with Eddie, I needed him now more than ever. I lay awake, thinking of how bad my life is and how much worse it could get. I heard a whisper saying "Bring back my soul" as I drifted in and out of sleep. It sounded familiar, but lost and faint.

At breakfast, I got the full lecture of disrespect. I stared her down, not listening to a word of her rant. As soon as she was through ranting, I got up and walked out, not bothering to reply. I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. While I was in school, Kay Mitchell, the creepiest girl in school, who was rumoured to have powers of cursing and voodoo, walked up to me and said "Patricia, I've heard of your problems. The housemother in your house and her assistant have been tormenting you. Your boyfriend caused you to dump him. Your friends don't talk to you."

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing salt into the wound, Kay." I muttered.

"But if you like, I can change that for you. You'll have Edison on his knees, begging your forgiveness. You'll have Miss Trudy and Miss Vera on high alert, doing whatever you command, whenever you command. You'll have your friends adoring you, doing your homework, defending you, helping you. You'll have Mr Rodenmaar doing everything he can for you. You'll have all the sports teams and cheerleaders begging you to join them. Everyone in this school will cater to your every whim. All you need to do is agree to this." Kay told me, her emerald green eyes glowing.

At first glance, Kay Mitchell is an ordinary seventeen year old girl. She's not a super girl, she's not a smarty pants like Mara and Fabian, she's just an averagely pretty girl with big emerald green eyes, shiny red hair and flawless pale skin. But when she talks, she has a voice like pealing bells which is quite scary. She causes "accidents" to people who annoy her. I said "What will you want in return?"

"Just your friendship, Patricia." Kay smiled.

I thought it over. It sounded good. That's when I made my first serious mistake. "I'll do it." I told her.

"Then we have a deal." Kay grinned. She clasped my hand in hers and we shook on it. As we held the handshake, the whole earth seemed to vibrate and blur out of its clearness and became a mass of colours.


End file.
